story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Chae-won (MMfL game)/Quotes
' ' *'First Introduction:' "Hi there. I know who you are. I'm Chae-won. We'll probably be seeing each other a lot, hee-hee." *'Morning:' "Good morning! I was wondering when you'd finally roll out of bed! It's okay, Player... you deserve a good night of rest." *'Afternoon:' "Ha ha! What do you think of me?" *'Evening:' "Good evening! Let me show you my full power!" *'Night:' "Is it night time already? Meh, the day just floated away from me again." ' ' *'Favorite:' "You're giving this to me? Wow, thank you! It's wonderful!" *'Loved:' "Thank you... Well, for the thought, at least." *'Liked:' "Whoa, thank you! It's very nice. *'Neutral:' "Wow, thank you." *'Dislike:' "I don't like it at all..." *'Hated:' "Sorry, player. I don't really like this." *'Horror:' "This gift has a strong negative energy. I can't stand it." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Is this a birthday present for me? Thank you very much..." *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "I don't like it when you give me this, player. Please don't come near me!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "Oh, no more for me today. Wow." ' ' *'Black:' "Don't work too hard. Make sure you're pacing yourself." *'Purple:' "Being healthy is very important. Make sure you eat well." *'Blue:' "You should keep your room clean. It's less work in the long run." *'Yellow:' "I've always loved to cook. My mother was strict, but she taught me everything I know." *'Gold:' "Failure is part of both cooking and life... But failure can give you hints on how to succeed!" *'Orange:' "I feel happy when people enjoy the food that I cook." *'Light Green:' "Be careful an icicle doesn't fall on your head! I wouldn't like you to get hurt!" *'Green:' "Our wedding was very peaceful. What did you think?" *'Pink:' "This is so fun to live together! I always thought I'd be single my whole life." *'Magenta:' "It was our destiny to be together... I believe that with all my heart!" *'Red:' "I had another dream about us last night. We had climbed to the top of a crystal tree, looking down on the most lush and beautiful meadow. I keep having this dream. I don't know what it means, but I feel that it's a good omen." ' ' *'Early Spring:' "The cherry trees are in full bloom. It's so pretty." *'Late Spring:' "When I see the cherry blossoms, I want to take a slow walk." *'Early Summer:' "Summer is so green and vibrant. I love the aroma." *'Late Summer:' "It's quite hot today. Be careful not to wear yourself out." *'Early Autumn:' "Autumn foliage is always beautiful. The food is also wonderful. I really like the Fall." *'Late Autumn:' "I guess November is about to end. You should be sure to bundle up." *'Early Winter:' "It's really winter now. Even indoors, I can feel the cold. It's good to use heavier curtains during this season." *'Late Winter:' "Do you know how to cook 'Bean Hotpot'? I like that dish quite a bit. It's hard to get fresh ingredients in the winter, huh?" ' ' *'Sunny:' "I enjoy good weather. It makes chores like cleaning and laundry much more pleasant." *'Cloudy:' "Cloudy days let me line dry clothing that can't be in the sun." *'Rainy:' "You shouldn't open your windows on rainy days. The humidity will fill your home." *'Snowy:' "Snowy days seem so fluffy." ' ' *'Before the Wedding:' "Can you believe we're about to move in together? I've never lived with anyone but my family. It's... exciting." *'Expecting a Child:' "I feel like it's like a morning sickness today." *'After Baby's Birth:' "Oh, what a relief! I'm glad the birth went well. I love children." *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Well, Child certainly has my hair color..." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "The child is already walking? How nice." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "I hope we can raise child to be kind and confident. That's more important than getting A in school." *'When child is grown:' "Kids grow at their own pace. Let them do it their own way." *'After Breakup/Divorce:' "Don't bother coming anymore. I didn't expect you'd do this after we broke up. Get lost!" *'Before the Wedding:' "Are you getting married? It's blissful to be near loved ones every day." *'Expecting a Child:' "I heard about the pregnancy. It's so exciting. Be sure to work hard at happiness, because it won't just come to you." *'After Baby's Birth:' "Congratulations. I heard the good news. A new family member is always exciting." *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "How is the baby? Giving lots of milk will make the child stronger." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "I love watching the gestures of children." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "First they start walking, then they start talking. Kids grow up so fast." *'When child is grown:' "What is Child doing? Your child is full of energy, player." *'After Breakup/Divorce:' " Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Quotes